Truly, Madly, Deeply
by SnapesGirl2
Summary: A one time song fic about Severus and Hermione. It is fluffy.


This is my first songfic, it's a Snape/Hermione, and it goes with Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.

Truly, Madly, Deeply

'I'll be your dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love Be everything that you need,"

Severus awoke, lying beside the familiar figure with the beautiful scent. 'It must be a dream, or a wish,' He thought, 'no, it's not a fantasy or my hope, it's real, it's true.'

Hermione Granger was lying beside him in his bed. He wanted to give her everything he could, anything humanly possible, even more.

'A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning.'

It was with her that he could be himself, not a death eater, not a teacher, just himself. He had a new beginning in her arms.

The pretty figure beside him was the reason he lived. She kept him alive, even with a simple smile, he flew to where he had never been before.

'I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever until The sky falls down on me.'

He wanted her to experience life with him, the highest mountains, and the depths of the sea. Every place he had ever loved was in her eyes.

Lying here with her. He could lie there for an eternity next to her knowing she loved him as much as he loved her.

'And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to Heaven.'

He had taken her to the Astronomy Tower to look at the stars and profess his love. It was here that he had prayed. Prayed that one day, she'd be his.

'Then make you want to cry Tears of joy, for all the pleasure in the certainty.'

She had cried tears of joy when he confessed his undying love for her. Everything suddenly became clear, everything she had ever hoped and dreamed for were becoming real and true. She was happy at last.

'That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection.'

She knew she was safe in his arms and he knew he was the only one who could keep her safe in these times of war and destruction.

'of the highest powers In lonely hours'

Even when they were apart, they knew they could never be too far away from each other. The higher powers were keeping them safe, and keeping them together.

'The tears devour you'

The tears she had cried were no tears of joy when she found herself alone. Her friends and family, most of them killed at the hands of the Dark Lord. But he was there, comforting here, never letting her go.

'I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever until The sky falls down on me.'

As he promised, she lived through and with him. He took her to places she had only imagined. The highest mountain was now a tiny hill, the deepest sea was just a puddle. Together they had conquered everything.

They lay together on the grass, her head resting on his shoulder, wishing they could lie there forever, until the end of all time.

'Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes It's standing right before you.'

He would her anything she desired. His love was right in front of her, she would never forget. She wouldn't have to dream about true love. He was right there.

'All that you need will soon become'

If she asked for the sky, he would have given it to her. Nothing was too big or small, he would have gone to the ends of the earth for her. But all she wanted was him.

'I'll be your dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love Be everything that you need,'

Her was her dreams, her wishes, and her fantasies. He was her hopes and definitely her love. She loved him more than life itself. He was everything she ever needed or would ever need.

'I'll love you more with every breath Truly Madly Deeply do.'

With every passing second, their love grew stronger and stronger. Nothing could ever change that, she was his and he was hers.

Theirs was an unbreakable love, started by the hate of each other. Two totally different people, both with everything except someone to love. They would have never believed that their hate would one day turn into the worlds greatest love. Now they are inseparable. Without each other, they are empty, and when they are together the world is in harmony.

She awoke to his smiling face, no matter what anyone else said, he was her mountain, the sea and would give anything to lie with him forever.

'I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever until The sky falls down on me.'


End file.
